Aegaeon
---- The Aegaeon (アエゲーオン aegeeon) is one of the most renowned prisons in the world, housing several dangerous villains and criminals, some bearing extremely dangerous quirks. One of the oldest prisons in the world, the Aegaeon had went through consistent developments to become the prison facility it is to this day. The Aegaeon was constructed and supported by several governments who acknowledged that normal prisons wouldn't be sufficient to hold some prisoners, and so built the Aegaeon somewhere after the birth of the . Located in the middle of the South Pacific Ocean, it has become near impossible to escape from. History Structure Security and Staff Due to the building's massive stature and space, along with the hundreds of dangerous criminals kept inside, the Aegaeon requires prison staff and security the size of armies. Because of how many people are needed in order to satisfy the building's cause, the Aegaeon provides hundreds of jobs to many people who need it, providing an occupation within the building that can suit a person's preferences and abilities. Many of the security and staff are aligned to the work in the Aegaeon, whilst higher and more elite ranks are linked to the IBQS organisation itself. For every prisoner held in the Aegaeon, there are at least two prison guards in ratio, only just going to show how big the Aegaeon can be, and how many people work, live and operate in the prison. The number of staff is also one of the contributing factors to how the Aegaeon mostly avoids and prevents prison riots from the convicts inside, as many of the guards are able to overpower through number against a lone imprisoned villain. Due to the distance the Aegaeon is from the mainland of anywhere near countries, all security and staff personal are housed on the same island as the building, even inside depending on their occupation. They are treated with complimentary accommodation and other things for their service in the prison. Most people tend to be separated from the mainland for an average of six months before being granted temporary leave to connect with any family and friends they have back home. Transport to and from the island is heavily secured however, and is only accessible to workers for the Aegaeon. Workers are required to sign paperwork that enforces their silence and protection of the prison, as well as being monitored once they have left from their job. All jobs also require the person to be screened for any information that might hinder their chances of being recruited, such as any criminal history that has a potential of completely excluding them from recruitment. Security guards have the highest employment rate for the Aegaeon, due to the need for extra hands for containing criminals and villains that dwell within. Guards are recruited on a military standard, with those who have served within the military having the highest chance of employment. Training for employed guards who weren't part of the military is offered, preparing the recruits with a gruelling five month programme that both teaches them the standards and rules of the establishment, as well as physically and mentally priming them for the work they chose to undergo. Although those with military progress are immediately thrown into the job with minimal time to know about the workplace, those who had went through the initiative are more attune to the area and its environment, as they had a longer time to learn about the work. The guards receive the same, if not better training than that presented in the military, as they are meant to handle extremely dangerous inmates who have a chance of breaking out. Many of the prisoners held here are capable of killing high counts of people, which is why it is important for security to be able to dispatch them as quickly as possible. Security guards work in all areas of the Aegaeon, on every level to ensure security forces are quick to deal with situations on that floor. They are all combat trained, with the ability to wield both firearms and melee weapons with skill, some being better than others. Some guards are even permitted to bring and wield their own weapons, bringing variety to the extremely uniform force. All guards come from a multitude of backgrounds and are collected from every country from around the world, provided they are aligned and accepted by the IBQS. One of the more common jobs for the Aegaeon however are medical units that are in extreme demand, where IBQS have even gone to employ training nurses and doctors straight out from school and university. Its fair to say that they are treated more special by IBQS as they are permitted personal apartments within housing complexes around the island, whilst even receiving a notably higher pay than that compared to the security guards. They work in designated areas and floors devoted to medical work, treating injured staff and security that work around the island, and even wounded prisoners too as there are many fights that break out amongst the inmates. Although they are placed all around the island in order to deal with all of the community's health problems, majority of the medical staff work within the prison itself as they tend to the medical levels of the Aegaeon. Training from schools and universities, especially ones devoted to training doctors and nurses, is the main degree of education that one needs in order to be recruited, as medics don't have much of a physical job at the prison. They do also have the highest death rate in the prison, due to the many convicts who try escaping through acting sick, whilst taking down any medical unit who stands in their way. Doctors and nurses are not permitted to obtain and wield any weaponry, which will be immediately confiscated from their person. Past experiences and events have formed the rules that limit the medical units today, whilst offering a higher pay. Some of the most successful nurses and doctors have worked at the Aegaeon at least once in their lifetime, as the training and experience there works to save lives in the most efficient and quickest way possible. Construction workers that operate around and inside the Aegaeon however seem to get the worst luck out of all. They are very restricted and also paid just as much as the security guards, despite doing just as much as the medical units around the prison. These workers are in charge of maintaining the prison's structure, stability as well as other technological aspects that make it so secure. In sense, they have the most access to the building as they carry around some of the highest security clearance. But, in order for this to happen, they are also picked carefully and dealt with in a way that forces them to obey to little the chance of treason. Since these types of workers can become a threat to the Aegaeon's security, IBQS are extremely meticulous with their selection, thoroughly examining the employee over and over in order to make sure they are safe. The examination process can take up to five to ten months, as a finalised analysis of the subject is handed to the selection board for a decision. Sometimes, some applicants don't even pass through, meaning that months of work and waiting have been spent on nothing. Pre-requisites for the job are also very tough as there are certainly aspects to a person's life and history that could jeopardise their chances of being allowed in. This job is very valuable, in terms of the information that is supplied to the employee, as they are given details about the prison that could severely harm the Aegaeon's structure. They are the people that hold the Aegaeon up, whilst also working on other aspects of the city. The most trusted number of workers are sent to maintain the Aegaeon, whilst others are permitted to only work on city blocks and such, where they can prove themselves motivated and trustworthy enough to help with the prison. Erinyes Elite Guard The Erinyes Elite Guard (エリニエス エリト グアード eriniesu erito guaado) are the higher ranked security guards that seem to govern and overshadow the lower levelled security forces in the Aegaeon. They are soldiers enlisted into the IBQS service, explaining their presence at the Aegaeon, and serve as support for the already present security guards. Their elite status comes with the fact that they have been trained strenuously by the IBQS as per their prerequisites, and are described to be the concept of super soldiers dreamt by the world years ago. They are trusted by the IBQS to watch over the Aegaeon's staff and security, and at times even the inmates held in. These masked figures are mysterious to both the prison community and the world, and hold excellent power that could match some of the villains held in the Aegaeon. This doesn't come without reason however, as some of the members of the Erinyes Elite Guards were actually former inmates of the prison, given a chance to work again as "free" men in service to IBQS. They are treated better than most of the staff at the Aegaeon as well as being armed with more for more protection, having some of the highest levels of security matched by the construction workers. They are stationed in barracks built outside the prison premises however, whereas some prison guards are kept within barracks inside the building. In the most extreme cases, the Erinyes Elite Guard are only able to help detain high levelled prisoners, whilst leaving lower levelled inmates to be dealt with the conventional Aegaeon prison guard. As such, the Erinyes Elite Guard primarily work on the higher levels of the Aegaeon, where they have more of a hold on the more dangerous prisoners and away from normal security personnel. Whilst normal security guards are not permitted to kill any of the inmates, the Erinyes Elite Guard are allowed to by the IBQS; as they have a higher role in the prison than the normal prison guards. They will often use this benefit to kill off any pest to the prison's schedule and operations. Their allowance however is also regulated and observed, making sure that they do not abuse this freedom for the sake of killing. This permission was to ensure and enforce their superiority over the prison, hoping to keep inmates at bay due to this fact. Whilst there has been a few mishaps that have ended the lives of several prisoners, very little of them consisted of the Erinyes Elite Guard's use of their right to kill. Sometimes, the death of another security guard and rarely another Erinyes Elite guard is overlooked. High ranking members of the prison are also permitted to become part of the Erinyes Elite Guard, provided that they prove themselves with their career's history. The Erinyes Elite Guards have little interaction with the land outside the Aegaeon, as they are only really deployed here to support in the daily routines of the prison. However, the only real time that they are forced to work off prison grounds is when high ranking members of the IBQS come visit and tour around the island; acting as bodyguards to this individual. During times of great need, the Erinyes Elite Guard are instructed to protect the island, mainly the prison, at all costs. They are forced to handle the most danger the Aegaeon provides, and so require a hard attitude with a sense of survival. They need to know what they are doing and are assumed that only one order will be enough to instruct them, meaning that they must be just as good as following as they are in leading. Robots The Aegaeon also employs the use of robots within and outside prison grounds, with most of them primarily for the sake of security and order among the inmates. These robots are created from within the grounds itself, and so the schematics and designs are only known by the IBQS themselves. Each type of robot is designated to one area of work which they are built for, and so benefit the prison in many ways. However, with the acknowledgement of some quirks being able to take over robots, the number of robots to human workers in the Aegaeon is significantly lower. These robots work in all different aspects of the Aegaeon, to medical work, to the service of food, protection and more. Notable Occupants Trivia Background Notes *Images are of the Windowless Building from A Certain Magical Index. Location Notes *It's coordinates are 48°52.6′S 123°23.6′W, the same as Point Nemo. *Named after the Hecatonchires "Briareos", who was also known as "Aegaeon" from Greek Mythology. **As the Hecatonchires were known as the Hundred Handed Ones, the Aegaeon seems fitting as the building can store hundreds and even thousands of prisoners within its walls. *The Aegaeon is one of the tallest buildings in the world. Category:Locations Category:Locations Category:IBQS Category:Prisons Category:Prisons Category:Building Category:Buildings